


keep in touch

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, F/F, F/M, Gallavich, M/M, a shameless groupchat fic bc yes, chatfic, post-s10, sandebbie, this whole family has like one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiona creates a family groupchat, but it's a huge mess.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Gallagher crew, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mickey Milkovich & The Gallaghers, Sandy Milkovich & The Gallaghers
Comments: 58
Kudos: 279





	1. 11.34 A.M. - gallaghers

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! it's the first story i post on ao3 so i hope everything will be okay ahahah. i just love a lot chatfics and even tho this is scrap i still had it in my mind so,,, here it is.  
> also, english is not my mother tongue, please tell me if i make any mistake.

**[11:34 A.M. - “gallaghers!!”]**

_**fiona g** added **lip, ian gayllagher and 5 other people**._

**fiona g** \- hi!! just created this to keep in touch with everyone, miss u all!

 **lip** \- miss u too but this is gonna be a huge mess

 **debbie** \- this whole family is a mess

 **debbie** \- btw miss u too fiona, pls come back they all think im a new u or smth

 **ian gayllagher** \- love you fiona

 **ian gayllagher** \- wait

_**ian gayllagher** added **mickey**._

**mickey** \- wtf gallagher

 **ian gayllagher** \- you know you can’t call me ‘gallagher’ anymore since we’re married right

 **mickey** \- idc

 **mickey** \- btw why am i here

 **debbie** \- ur kinda part of the family since u married our brother lmao

 **mickey** \- whatevr

 **ian gayllagher** \- (he’s acting like he doesn’t care but he’s smiling like an idiot reading he’s considered as a member of the family)

 **mickey** \- im not smiling

 **ian gayllagher** \- yes you are

 **mickey** \- ight yes i am

 **carlg** \- lmao this gc was created 5 mins ago and its already only abt u two

 **carlg** \- (miss u too _**@fiona g**_ )

 **fiona g** \- i wish i couldve been there at the wedding, mustve been epic

 **debbie** \- it wAS epic

 **debbie** \- also since we can add the people we fuck

_**debBIe** added **sandyke**._

**sandyke** \- wait let me read whats going on

 **fiona g** \- i feel like absolutely everybody in this family has fucked at least one milkovich

 **lip** \- huh

 **lip** \- carl, u and liam didnt

 **LiamG** \- I’m ten years old don’t include me in this conversation

 **lip** \- ok so fiona and carl didnt

 **lip** \- also it ended a long time ago between me and mandy i dont even know where she is rn

 **ian gayllagher** \- nobody knows

 **ian gayllagher** \- i miss her :(

 **mickey** \- u call her everyday

 **ian gayllagher** \- it’s not the same :(

\---

**[11:52 A.M. - “fuck terry queerkoviches only”]**

**huge lesbian** \- _**@manbi**_ lmao the gallaghers created a gc theyre talkin abt u rn

 **huge lesbian -** wanna be added ?

 **manbi** \- no

 **manbi** \- also tell ian i miss him

 **fucking gay** \- ur literally texting him rn

 **manbi** \- so what

\---

**[12:07 A.M. - “gallaghers!!”]**

_**ian gayllagher** changed **mic** **key’** s name to **milkey.**_

**LiamG** \- I don’t wanna know

_**milkey** changed **ian gayllagher’s** name to **gay jesus**._

**carlg** \- why are u two like this

 **kevb** \- tf is going on

 **Vee** \- **@fiona g** WE MISS U TOO BIH COME BACK FOR THE HOLIDAYS!!

 **lip** \- this gc exists for literally less than one hour and its already a huge mess, told u

 **lip** \- also since mickey and sandy were added

 _ **lip** added **tamitami**_.

 **tamitami** \- no.

 **_tamitami_ ** _left_ **_._ **

**lip** \- wh

 **milkey** \- lmao

 **lip** \- shut up


	2. Carl might be bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! here is another chapter of this mess sdjsghdrnhg. i wanted to talk about bisexuality here because i feel like it's a subject shameless handled really bad and i always hced carl as bi but i think i made the characters ooc in the process lmao. you can correct me if i make any mistake ofc, enjoy?

**[08:37 A.M. “gallaghers!!”]**

**carlg** \- guys

 **carlg** \- i have a question

 **gay jesus** \- yup?

 **carlg** \- yk

 **carlg** \- at ur wedding i slept with that girl who fucked debbie

 **carlg** \- julia

 **milkey** \- why should we care abt who u fuck

 **carlg** \- shut up thats not the point

 **carlg** \- so we fucked

 **debbie** \- why did u fuck that bitch in the first place?

 **carlg** \- can everyone stop interrupting me???

 **debBIe** \- write it all in one message so ppl won’t interrupt u????

 **carlg** \- okay okay

 **carlg** \- so i slept with julia and i rly enjoyed it but yesterday i also slept with some dude while we were both drunk and i think i rly enjoyed it too??

 **carlg** \- im not gay since i still enjoy fucking girls but is it gay to enjoy fucking dudes too????

 **debbie** \- damn

 **debbie** \- i thought u were gonna say u have a std or smth

 **milkey** \- why do ppl enjoy banging girls

 **milkey** \- vaginas r fckin disgusting

 **gay jesus** \- +1

 **sandyke** \- *dicks are disgusting

 **Vee** \- Can the gay squad shut up Carl is asking for answers

 **gay jesus** \- the gay squad

 **sandyke** \- ™

 **fiona g** \- so carl

 **fiona g** \- you might be bi

 **fiona g** \- yknow if you enjoy sleeping with both girls and boys

 **debbie** \- yeah

 **debbie** \- the whole family isnt str8 yk its cool

 **carlg** \- uuuh

 **carlg** \- ok i guess????

_**debbie** changed **carlg** ’s name to **bi panic**._

**bi panic** \- uuuhhhhh

 **gay jesus** \- i think we made carl lose his braincells

 **debbie** \- everything okay carl??

 **bi panic** \- i always thought i was straight and suddenly i might not be im confused

 **fiona g** \- myb try to fuck with another guy while being sober

 **fiona g** \- since u were drunk it mightve affected ur judgement

 **bi panic** \- yeah ok

 **fiona g** \- (and remember we all love u no matter who u fuck <3)

**[09:05 A.M., “gay squad ™”]**

_**ian gayllagher** added **mickey, sandyke** and **2 other people.**_

**ian gayllagher** \- should i add carl too?

 **sandyke** \- myb wait till hes figured out his sexuality

 **sandyke** \- and till hes comfortable with it

 **ian gayllagher** \- yeah true

 **mickey** \- ok but why did u create this

 **ian gayllagher** \- idk the gay squad thing just made me laugh

 **mandy m.** \- w8 since when is carl gay

 **sandyke** \- hes not, he just might be bi

 **mandy m.** \- good for him

 **debbie** \- oh hi mandy

 **mandy m.** \- hi debs

 **sandyke** \- **@ _ian gayllagher_** lmao ur the only gay gallagher, not bc theyre all straight but bcs everyone else is bi

 **mickey** \- isnt lip very straight tho

 **ian gayllagher** \- he’s 96% straight or something

 **mandy m.** \- 96% straight??? so hes like bi but prefers women

 **ian gayllagher** \- idk ask him

 **mandy m.** \- no

 **ian gayllagher** \- i was joking mandy :(

 **mandy m.** \- i know lmao im not upset

 **mandy m.** \- i moved on

**[11:35 P.M. “gallaghers!!”]**

**bi panic** \- so

 **bi panic** \- i fucked another guy

 **debbie** \- and?

 **bi panic** \- eh

 **bi panic** \- i was kinda uncomfortable at first bc it was my first time with a guy while being sober but it was good??

 **debbie** \- okay

 **debbie** \- then u must be bi yeah

 **bi panic** \- eeeeh

 **bi panic** \- i guess??

 **debbie** \- dont worry tho it doesn’t change anything

 **debbie** \- ur still carl

 **debbie** \- and we r still proud of u and accept u for who u are

 **bi panic** \- thx

 **gay jesus** \- if you need any advice you can talk to me

 **milkey** \- u wont be very helpful if he likes to bottom tho

 **gay jesus** \- shut up mick


	3. Mickey is planning on murdering Terry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i didn't post anything in a while but i was tired and i remembered this existed so,, enjoy??  
> (i'm not a native english-speaker, so if i make any mistake u can correct me 👉👈)

**_[11:34 A.M. private messages: tamitami/lip]_ **

  
  


**lip** \- can i add u to the gc

**tamitami** \- i already said no

**lip** \- why??

**tamitami** \- your family is always around us i want a bit of rest when i’m on my phone 

  
  


_**[11:42 A.M. “gallaghers!!”]** _

  
  


**lip** \- how can i convince tami to join the gc

**lip** \- i want her to be part of the family

**gay jesus** \- isn’t she already part of the family

**gay jesus** \- like u two had a kid together

**gay jesus** \- and she was there at the wedding

**gay jesus** \- the fact that she’s just not part of the gc doesn’t change this

**lip** \- yeah but

**lip** \- yk

**lip** \- i feel like she doesnt want to

**gay jesus** \- she doesn’t like us

**lip** \- she wouldnt have come to ur wedding if she didnt like u

**lip** \- she just thinks i’m too stuck to the family 

**milkey** \- shes right

**milkey** \- i feel like i married the entire fckin family when i married ian

**milkey** \- even fckin frank

_**bi panic** changed milkey’s name to **married frank.**_

**married frank** \- ew

_**married frank** changed their name **to fuck u-up.**_

**bi panic** \- how original

**lip** \- uh wait

**lip** \- since when is carl bi

**gay jesus** \- you didn’t read the whole conversation??

**lip** \- no 

**bi panic** \- i like to fuck dudes

**bi panic** \- i think

**lip** \- good for u man

**lip** \- so

**lip** \- how can i convince tami to join the gc??

**debbie** \- u can’t force her if she doesn’t want to

**lip** \- i dont want to force her

**lip** \- i just want her to agree to join it

**debbie** \- why is that so important for u?

**debbie** \- even if she’s not part of the gc she’s still ur gf and the mother of ur child

**debbie** \- and honestly i don’t want to see u too fighting here everyday it’s already rly exhausting irl

**gay jesus** \- i’ve to agree with debbie on this one, sorry man

**fuck u-up** \- u 2 are always bickering like a fckin old married couple its fckin annoying

**lip** \- mickey u and ian were bickering over salt like 1 hour ago

**fuck u-up** \- stfu

  
  


_**[01:12 P.M., “gay squad”]** _

  
  


**ian gayllagher** \- so

**ian gayllagher** \- can i add carl now?   
  


**sandyke** \- is he confident with his sexuality yet

**ian gayllagher** \- idk but if he isnt we could yk answer the questions he might have

**ian gayllagher** \- be his gay mentors

**sandyke** \- true

**ian gayllagher** \- so i can add him??

**sandyke** \- i guess

  
  


_**ian gayllagher** added **carlg.**_

  
  


**carlg** \- wtf is this

**debbie** \- hell

**debbie** \- pls carl get me out of here ian and mickey started arguing abt some weird shit concerning lube and mayo at 4am i will never forget what i read

**carlg** \- wth

**ian gayllagher** \- not my fault if there wasn’t any lube in prison :(

**mandy m.** \- ian ily but shut up please

**mickey** \- ^

  
  


_**[02:35 P.M. “gallaghers!!”]** _

  
  


**kevb** \- Marry Frank fuck Tommy kill Terry

**gay jesus** \- what

**kevb** \- shit wrong chat

**fiona g** \- im

**fiona g** \- why the fuck would u want to fuck frank

**kevb** \- Ew I don't wanna fucc Frank

**kevb** \- Its a game

**gay jesus** \- still

**gay jesus** \- id kill both terry and frank and marry tommy

**Vee** \- Tommy is against gay marriage

**Vee** \- And of course u wouldn’t want to marry Frank he’s ur dad???

**fuck u-up** \- who is planning on killing my father w/o me

**kevb** \- sry man

**fuck u-up** \- fckin traitor

**gay jesus** \- you’re still on parole you can’t kill him mick

**gay jesus** \- for now

**LiamG** \- “For now” ????

**fuck u-up** \- i wont get caught

**fiona g** \- don’t talk about murdering someone in the gc ur making everyone accomplice

**lip** \- _**@fuck u-up**_ if ur doing it pls rLY dont get caught this time

**lip** \- youve already been locked up once for attempted murder

**lip** \- and ian looked like a kicked puppy all the time

**gay jesus** \- i did not

**lip** \- yes u did

**debbie** \- btw why were u locked up for the attempted murder thing

**debbie** \- i mean im pretty sure we got ride of every proof

**fuck u-up** \- how tf should i know

  
  


_**[02:57 P.M. private messages: ian gayllagher - mickey]** _

**ian gayllagher** \- i’ve the soap, i’ll be back in 10 minutes i think

**mickey** \- k, thx

**ian gayllagher** \- wanna cuddle when i get home??

**mickey** \- ian we’re married why tf do u feel the need to ask

  
  


**_[03:12 P.M. “gallaghers!!”]_ **

  
  


**bi panic** \- ian and mickey r cuddling on the couch like an actually normal couple

**bi panic** \- its weirdly cute

**fiona g** \- if u told me 1 or 2 years ago that ian and mickey would be married and acting like a normal couple sometimes i wouldve laughed

**bi panic** \- ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've no idea what this non-sense is supposed to be i just had some ideas and threw it around


End file.
